clash_of_mafiasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses play a big role in both your offense and defense. They are used to attack other players and defend your city while your away. Each boss has a special skill and mastermind bosses (purple) skill adds more effect when you level it up with skill cards. Their are different types of bosses such as tanks and buffers also there are different classifications such as ordinary (green) rare (blue) and master (purple) bosses, Here are the different types of bosses and their skills. Ordinary (green) II Padrino Attack: 253 Defense: 106 Health: 1333 Skill: Deals 100% DMG to a target and all surrounding enemy units. Range: Long Butcher Attack: 240 Defense: 173 Health: 4266 Skill: Deals a total of 300% DMG to a target and all surrounding enemy units. Range: Short Angelina Attack: 240 Defense: 85 Health: 1066 Skill: Restores HP equal to 80% ATK to allies with the most damage within an area and increases their ATK by 9% for 8 secs, Range: Long Gretchen Attack: 208 Defense: 106 Health: 2000 Skill: Deals 100% DMG to all enemies in front and inflicts stun for 1 sec Range: Long Iris Attack: 410 Defense: 197 Health: 2230 Skill: Deals 100% DMG to multiple units within range. DMG is doubled again resource buildings. Range: Long Rare (Blue) Edd Attack: 415 Defense: 218 Health: 4723 Skill: Deals 110% DMG to multiple enemy units within range. Range: Short Pierrot Attack: 304 Defense: 153 Health: 2842 Skill: Deals 100% DMG to multiple enemy units within range. Range: Long Mad Dogg Attack: 371 Defense: 244 Health: 4372 Skill: Deals 110% DMG to 3 random targets. Range: Long Undertaker Attack: 415 Defense: 284 Health: 1596 Skill: Restores HP equal to 90% ATK to the 2 allied units that took the most damage. Range: Long Julie Attack: 394 Defense: 218 Health: 5051 Skill: Increase the ATK of self and multiple nearby allied units by 36%. Effect lasts for 8 secs. Range: Short Yokozuna Attack: 394 Defense: 253 Health: 4810 Skill: Deals 120% DMG to nearby enemy units. Range: Short Deadeye Attack: 428 Defense: 174 Health: 2186 Skill: Deals 110% DMG to multiple enemy units within range. DMG is doubled against resource buildings. Range: Long Master (Purple) Santa Attack: 689 Defense: 208 Health: 3900 Skill: Fires a huge snowball. Enemies hit by the snowball will be dealt 600+70% DMG. Range: Long Shredder Attack: 624 Defense: 554 Health: 10400 Skill: Increases speed by 30% for self and all personal henchman. Affected units will also recover HP equal to 30% of ATK. Effects last for 8 secs. Range: Short Babs Attack: 554 Defense: 221 Health: 2772 Skill: Restores HP equal to 105% of ATK for self and nearby allies. Range: Long Lilly Attack: 658 Defense: 276 Health: 3812 Skill: Deals 250% DMG to the enemy boss with the lowest HP. Range: Long Frankie Attack: 624 Defense: 304 Health: 4160 Skill: Deals 100% DMG to 6 enemies and silences them (enemy boss`s skill doesn`t go off) for 3 secs. Range: Long Rascal Attack: 666 Defense: 263 Health: 3432 Skill: Deals 96% DMG, Inflicts stun to 2 random targets and all surrounding enemy units for 1 secs. Range: Long Beast Attack: 588 Defense: 416 Health: 12480 Skill: Leaps towards the nearest tower, dealings 115% DMG to all surrounding enemy units. Range: Short Redbeard Attack: 658 Defense: 276 Health: 3466 Skill: Deals 105% DMG to a random target and all surrounding enemy units. Range: Long Stogie Attack: 588 Defense: 554 Health: 11092 Skill: Summons 2 clones for 16 secs, each with 30% max HP, 24% ATK, and 30% DEF. Clones absorb 40% of the DMG dealt to the original. Range: Short The Host Attack: 666 Defense: 291 Health: 3536 Skill:Covers an area in poison. Enemies within will take 28% DMG per sec for 6 sec. Range: Long Salome Attack: 692 Defense: 346 Health: 6932 Skill: Deals 120% DMG to multiple enemies within an area Range: Short Scarlett Attack: 554 Defense: 484 Health: 6240 Skill: Increases ATK by 24% for self and all allied personal henchman. Effect lasts for 8 secs. Range: Long Sherry Attack: 647 Defense: 270 Health: 5226 Skill: Deals 120% DMG to the 3 nearest enemy bosses. Also reduces DEF of affected targets by 30% for 6 secs. Range: Mid